


Something Stronger Than Your Drink

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Escort Roleplay, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, the act of receiving money kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor has never done this before, and Eros is making it exceptionally difficult to focus on his gin and tonic.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	Something Stronger Than Your Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savsglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savsglasses/gifts).

> this is a short little ficlet I wrote for my dearest darling Sav (@savsglasses on twitter) as a gift to thank her for being a Patron! when i asked her what she wanted me to write, she said "surprise me". sooooooooooo surprise >:'D

Viktor sat anxiously at the foot of the bed, folding a long, graceful leg ungracefully over his knee, smoothing his slacks only to switch legs again. They had arranged this so long ago, how could he be getting cold feet now? The date was chosen, the venue and amount decided long before tonight... and all of that did nothing to settle Viktor's nerves. 

No, nothing would. Not after he had seen Eros’s face. The headshot he had been sent was utterly heavenly, his face was sculpted by the gods, and the intoxicatingly curved slopes of his hips and thighs could only have been devised by the devil himself. The images he had seen were tasteful, nothing scandalous or lewd would be shared until tonight, when he would see up close, touch and feel that soft raven hair, that silky smooth ivory skin. 

His phone lit up in his hand, a message from a number he didn't recognize, but had been expecting. 

_**Unknown** (sent 9:45) Meet me at the bar. I'm wearing black._

Viktor sucked in a quick breath and nearly stumbled over his own feet as he scrambled out of his hotel room and into the elevator, barely keeping his pounding heart in check as he descended from the penthouse to the bar on the main floor. 

It didn’t take long for Viktor to spot him, that soft wave of ebony swept back, those intense amber eyes burning twin holes into the martini swirling in his glass. His legs felt too heavy, leaden and waterlogged, as he made his way across the marble floor. He looked too beautiful to be of this world, wrapped in tight-hugging black silk, his cheeks pink and lips red.

VIktor knew he looked good tonight, the bespoke suit he had picked up from the tailor not two weeks ago, a dark, gunmetal silver betraying the shape of his broad shoulders, the pants perfectly sculpted to his legs and ass, giving everyone in the bar a perfect view of his athletic physique. 

Despite this, Viktor’s fingers still trembled when he removed the blue rose from his buttonhole and laid it on the bar next to the man’s hand, those mahogany eyes examining the bloom before picking it up and tucking it behind his ear, turning to the side and smiling up at him with practiced ease. 

“Viktor.” he purred as an invitation. Those crimson lips pursed thoughtfully as Viktor found his seat, a gin and tonic arriving before he could order it from the bartender. “Don’t mind it, I told him ahead of time.” He assured Viktor, the sound of his voice purring and musical like a cat’s, settling into Viktor’s very bones. 

“I… thank you,” Viktor stammered, swallowing thickly as his… _date_… eyed him carefully, those hungry eyes tracing invisible paths up and down his form, admiring every dip and curve. “How did you know? The… the drink?” 

The man laughed softly, a throaty, husky sound that sent chills up and down Viktor’s spine. “Lucky guess, I suppose.” he replied easily. 

Those amber eyes never left him, watching with singular interest as Viktor swallowed, the interest in his core stirring and making the alcohol’s burn take a back seat to the true flames fanned by his attention. His martini slowly disappeared, manifesting in a soft blush on those cheeks, a hand sliding from the bar to his lap, to Viktor’s thigh and toward his inner leg.

“Ah, Eros…” Viktor breathed, barely controlling his erection as it was, let alone a set of teasing fingertips dancing too close for comfort. “Shouldn’t we wait until…”

The corner of his mouth cocked up playfully. “Why don’t you finish that up and we’ll go find somewhere a little more private to chat?” 

Viktor had never finished a drink faster than that poorly-mixed G&T in a hotel bar in Moscow. 

That teasing warmth disappeared, flitting away and allowing a bit of relief; the relief was only momentary, however, because the moment that highball glass hit the bar, the bartender took Viktor’s room number and the two were on their way, a long, lithe arm wrapped around Viktor’s as they walked, the silk of his shirt brushing against Viktor’s bare hand. 

The elevator doors slid shut behind them and Eros’s hungry gaze turned to him again, slippery hands slid below the waist of Viktor’s trousers, dipping in and out in a way that made him feel utterly helpless to his own desire. Lips nibbled at the lobe of his ear, surely leaving smears of that sinfully crimson shade all over his skin. 

“I’ve been wanting you for so long,” Eros breathed, one hand’s fingers sliding between the buttons of Viktor’s shirt, the other wrapping itself around his silky tie. “Ever since I saw your photo, I’ve been imagining every single way to take you apart.”

Viktor moaned and all but threw the smaller man over his shoulder when the elevator arrived at the top floor, doors sliding open in the penthouse with a swipe of his key in the control panel. 

“Good,” he moaned, when they were finally and surely alone, fisting two hands in that silky shirt, all but popping the buttons off the shirt as he pulled it open, exposing an unfairly gorgeous set of strappy, red lingerie. “You’re well on your way, _miliy_,” he breathed, “show me what five thousand gets me.” 

Eros moaned sinfully and pulled the black tie in his hand, Viktor’s body collapsing into his and pressing both of them against the wall. “You’re wearing too much,” he mumbled against Viktor’s lips, heated kisses passing between them as lips, teeth and tongue met sloppily. Viktor shed everything, the perfectly pressed suit falling in crumbled ruin around him as they kissed, illicit whimpers making the bulge in his briefs press against Eros’s own. The buckle of his belt was barely clicking when Eros fell to his knees and wrapped his painted lips around his length, his tight, black underwear shoved down just enough to free his leaking erection. 

Viktor didn’t stand a chance. 

“V-Viktor, Viktor, there, again!” Eros sobbed, finally stretched open around that massive cock, the cash he had been promised tucked into the straps of his lingerie in bundles of bills as he bounced in his lap. “Oh _fuck_, there!” he cried as Viktor’s cock struck his prostate again. Viktor smirked and repeated that movement as he tucked the final bills in the waistband of his panties, now soaked with lube and cum and stretched to the point of complete ruin. 

“Y...Yuu… _Eros_, I’m c-close,” Viktor panted, nearly losing the game in the heat of it, wrapping both hands tightly around those narrow hips and thrusting one final time, spilling again in his partner. “_H-hahh_, god, yes!” Yuuri smirked at his husband’s near loss, but wasted no time in spending as well, saturating his lacy briefs even more with come as he fell over that edge too. 

Laying in the afterglow, pulling out each bill slowly and stacking it neatly on the end table, Yuuri giggled. “You know, darling, you nearly gave it away,” he teased, rolling over to give his still-recovering husband a peck on the lips. “I’m surprised you survived that long, to be honest.”

Viktor chuckled and groaned as he sat up, admiring the mosaic of red kiss marks and hickeys dotting his chest. “I’m surprised you didn’t make me ruin that suit, _zvezda moya_, just seeing you in that bar was almost too much.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time, Viten’ka.” Yuuri smirked and set the pile of wrinkled bills aside, sitting up beside his husband and leaning against his shoulder. “Carry me to the bath?”

“Of course, _lyubov moya_, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i've been wanting to write more sex worker aus but with a shorter fic i decided to keep it as roleplay. _but maybe someday_👀👀👀👀👀
> 
> and thank you Sav for being my first patron, for being my cheerleader and for encouraging my nonsense <3 happy patron appreciation day!
> 
> ❤️ ia  
[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
